


training

by Sebastians_senpai



Series: Iwaoi spy life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Smut, Violence, iwa chan being badass like always, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa having serious fighting skills, spy AU, steamy training session oya oya, tags will be added with each installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Iwaizumi and Oikawa were fairly similar to everyone else. </p><p>They ate together like most boyfriends, lived together like most boyfriends, showered together like most boyfriends, argued like most boyfriends- all the usual stuff.</p><p>There's just one difference: they're spies. </p><p>(aka Oikawa is a badass drama queen and Iwaizumi just wants to go home)</p>
            </blockquote>





	training

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spy work. I hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi sat in the hard wooden chair, his wrists bound. The rope was tied tightly, the rough material digging into the slither of skin at his wrists that his gloves weren't able to cover, and he cursed as it rubbed it raw. He was in some sort of basement, with no windows and the only light being the dim glow from a few ceiling lamps above him. Everything seemed to be some shade of grey, including the three men in front of him, dressed head to toe in slim-fit dark clothing, weapons strapped to them. The leader- a man Iwaizumi had known to be called Daishou-drew a drag from his cigarette and leaned down, blowing it directly into Iwaizumi's face. 

"You're a pretty shit spy, aren't you?" He drawled, smirking slightly as Iwaizumi remained passive at the smoke. "You only managed to kill, what? Ten of my men? My my, how the standard has dropped."

Iwaizumi stared at him blankly. With the attention on him, Oikawa could have more time and freedom to get in here undetected and see what other files they had hidden away. "Mm. Guess it wouldn't be fair to send one of our best spies- we had to find someone on your level."

Daishou growled and punched Iwaizumi across the face, the metal rings adorning his fingers harsh enough to rip at his lips. The brown haired man grinned at him, taking another drag. "You shouldn't be so cocky when you're about to die."

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes; every time they all said the same thing, and honestly he was sick of it. Did villains not at least _try_ to come up with something new and inventive, or did they all just have a group chat where they recycle each other's lines? He smirked a little at the thought before lifting his eyes to meet Daishou. "Oh, is that what's happening? I thought we were having a tea party, judging from how weak that punch was."

Three more punches wracked his head side to side, the blood furiously dripping down now. It was definitely sore, he could already feel his mouth swelling and bruising, but he loved pissing them off, just a little. His small glimmer of satisfaction was wiped away when a hand landed on the back of his chair and tipped him back dangerously, and he once again let his eyes roam to the 50ft drop behind him. He knew there was no chance of surviving that, and rolled his shoulders tersely, relaxing just a fraction when his seat was moved forward again. 

The man to Daishou's right, who Iwaizumi thought was called Kindaichi, huffed a laugh, leaning down till they were eye to eye. "Huh. You don't show much fear do you?"

"Nothing to be scared of." Hajime shrugged, not particularly caring for the man's attempts to be threatening. 

He sneered, his hand wrapping round Iwaizumi's neck, squeezing harshly till he saw the tremor in Iwaizumi's lip from the sudden loss of oxygen. "You bastard. All you fucking spies are the same, all chat and nonchalance, like everything is one big field day out. I bet you're scared shitless right now, huh? I bet you're absolutely terrified."

Iwaizumi wouldn't stay alive much longer if Kindaichi kept his speech up whilst holing onto his neck, so he flung his head back and then shot it forward, headbutting the man as hard as he could given his current situation. It was still effective, and Kindaichi reared back in pain, his hands flying to his forehead. He looked up with murder in his eyes, snarling, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder from Daishou. 

The leader gave a small laugh. "Come, now, Kindaichi, that was your own fault. You shouldn't have gotten so close to him. But don't worry, I've got the perfect punishment. Go get the pliers."

Iwaizumi stilled- he didn't like the sound of that. Silently begging Oikawa to hurry up, he kept his eyes drilled on Kindaichi's hands as he returned with a pair of pliers, his eyes glinting mischievously. Daishou's hand forced open his jaw, fingers digging into his cheeks uncomfortably, and Kindaichi stepped forwards, setting the pliers on Iwaizumi's front tooth. He tightened it experimentally, grinning at the wince Iwaizumi made. This was going to hurt like a bitch. 

But then, a new voice interrupted them, and Iwaizumi had never been more grateful to hear Oikawa's voice. "Excuse me, but just what do you think your doing to my boyfriend's teeth?"

Kindaichi whirled round, but he was already down with a shot from Oikawa's gun, and the pliers fell from Iwaizumi's mouth, his teeth still intact. Before Daishou could lift his gun out, he stood up and kicked him in the groin, bringing his knee up to meet his nose when he doubled over. He whirled round and whacked him with the back of his chair, knocking him down further. As the other man went for Oikawa and the files, Iwaizumi swiped his leg out and knocked his feet out from under him, leaving Oikawa to deal with the two new men who'd come into the room, guns raised and shooting. Quickly stepping up onto one of the boxes to his right, Iwaizumi front flipped off it and landed on Daishou, effectively breaking the chair and freeing him from his restraints. 

He grabbed one of the legs of the chair and bashed Daishou's head with it quickly, just for good measure. His hands quickly found his gun and he wiped his brow, shooting a bullet into the leader's brain and firing at anyone who went near Oikawa while he was dealing with the other men. 

"Oikawa, you good?" He called out distractedly, already calling to HQ to have a vehicle ready for them outside the warehouse. 

"I'm great, Iwa-chan!" He sing-songed, firing a bullet into the last man's brain. He turned to face Iwaizumi, not a hair out of place. "However, you look like shit."

He growled at his boyfriend, blood dripping down his face. "You took fucking ages, no wonder I look like shit! Seriously, what computer nerd takes as long as fifteen minutes to hack through the security to get files?"

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru scolded, raising a hand to his heart. "You know I'd never make you suffer on purpose, I did it as fast as I could!"

Grunting, Iwaizumi made a beeline for the exit, running before any backup could appear. He didn't think any had been called,but he didn't want to take the chance. "Just get the files and leave, shittykawa."

Oikawa pouted and picked up some files and a USB stick before breaking into a run next to Iwaizumi, the both of them pushing past the doors and into the clean night air. They spotted HQ's black car waiting for them, and slid into it without hesitation, relaxing against the black leather of the seats as the driver accelerated away from the warehouse. Iwaizumi sank in his seat, breathing heavy. 

Oikawa stared ahead, playing with his fingers. "You're very out of breath, Iwa-chan. Are you sure you're fit enough to be a spy?"

"Oikawa." It was a warning. 

The brunette looked over at Iwaizumi, assessing his injuries. There was a lot of blood coming from his mouth and nose, a few gashes that would need stitches, some bruises and burns from the rope, but nothing that looked too harming. Still, he pouted. "Sorry I couldn't be faster with the files. I really did try to do it as quick as possible."

Hajime sighs and relaxes into the chair, ignoring the pounding in his head. "I know. It's alright, they didn't get me too badly anyway."

Tooru's hand snaked out and wrapped around Iwaizumi's, squeezing them gently. He assessed his boyfriend's injuries again, before offering him a teasing smile. "I'm glad they didn't take any of your teeth. Your smile is the only thing that makes you attractive you know, if they ruined that I don't know what I'd do, you'd be too ugly to- ow!"

Iwaizumi smacked him over the head once, but the corner of his lips turned up slightly as he did so. "Shut up, asshole."

Oikawa nestled into Iwaizumi's side, wrapping a hand around his torso. He began to laugh slightly, hiding the giggles beneath his hand. Iwaizumi looked at him curiously. "What are you laughing at?"

Oikawa looked up and started laughing more, smiling at Hajime in a beautiful way. "When you flipped off the box and broke the chair, you didn't learn that in training, did you?"

"Of course I did." Iwaizumi said too quickly, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. 

"You didn't!" Tooru snickered, squeezing his hand. "You totally copied it from _Avengers_! I knew I seen that before- you stole Black Widow's move!" 

Iwaizumi's face hit bright pink, but he hugged Oikawa closer to him, laughing softly. "Alright, yeah, I did. But don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Kuroo. That asshole is always looking for a reason to laugh at me."

"It did look cool, though." Oikawa supplied helpfully, nuzzling into his side. 

The car stopped outside a large building, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa exited, walking hand in hand towards the doors as their driver sped away again. They were met by the many faces of HQ, first and foremost being Suga, their doctor. 

The grey haired man looked Iwaizumi up and down before beckoning him to follow with a finger, already turning on his heels towards his office. "Good mission?"

"Yeah. Oikawa got the files." Iwaizumi said, a small hint of pride in his voice. 

"Ah, but Iwa-chan was my distraction!" He said happily. "They beat up his face, but you can fix him up, right, Mr. Refreshing?"

Suga rolled his eyes at the nickname, but nodded with a smile. He motioned for Iwaizumi to sit on his table, and then went about cleaning his face and disinfecting the cuts, before stitching up his lip. He applied some ointment to the burns, talking Iwaizumi through the care routine even though he was always in the infirmary and knew it off by heart anyway. When he was finished, Iwaizumi looked better, much to Oikawa's delight. He still had bruising around his mouth, but thankfully his nose wasn't broken, his teeth were intact and his forehead wasn't even impacted from the headbutt. 

"You have a head of steel." Oikawa joked as they walked back to Daichi's office, ready to give the files in. It was a simple mission, barely a grade 4, but the duo were always up for some adventure, even if it was easy. Oikawa linked his fingers with Iwaizumi's again, looking over at him with warmth in his eyes. 

"It helps when I'm around someone as annoying as you. Normal people would get headaches, but me? I can just block you out. Or headbutt you till you pass out." He shrugged. "Either one."

"Iwa-chan, you brute!" He gasped, feigning shock. Truth be told, he was very much used to being the subject of Iwaizumi's taunts, but he didn't care- he liked to think it was how Iwaizumi showed his love. 

As they reached Daichi's office, Oikawa entered first, and placed the USB and envelopes on the large clear desk. He recounted the mission to Daichi, who nodded and entered things on the computer as he spoke, before turning to them with a tired smile. "Thanks, guys. It was was below your level, but we needed it done. Just get a report on my desk by Tuesday for it, okay? Thanks."

The two men nodded and left the office, their hands entwining once more. Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, a coy smile on his lips. "Hey Iwa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say to some training?"

Iwaizumi frowned- he was tired, but he supposed some training was alright. "Sure, let's go then."

"Ah," Oikawa said, not moving. "I was thinking we train at home today."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he looked at his boyfriend, cheeks reddening at the suggestiveness in his voice. He gulped, then coughed, trying to keep his voice calm. "Uh, yeah. Sure, sure that sounds good. Let's go."

The two of them hopped onto the motorcycle, Oikawa resting his head on Iwaizumi's neck as the two of them sped home, weaving in and out traffic like it was nothing. When they reached the apartment, they managed three steps inside before Iwaizumi's hands were slung around Oikawa's neck, their lips forced together. 

Oikawa smiled into the kiss as his leg moved in between Iwaizumi's, then he hooked his leg round one of his boyfriend's and yanked, knocking him to his feet below him. Iwaizumi looked up in bewilderment, and Oikawa laughed. "Come on, Iwa-chain. This is special training."

Iwaizumi grinned and grabbed Oikawa's lapel to pull him down for another kiss. When their lips touched, he brought his foot up to Tooru's stomach and kicked him, forcing him over Iwaizumi's head. Undeterred, Oikawa reared back and caught Iwaizumi in a headlock, squeezing just enough to halt his oxygen. Iiwaizumi grinned as it sent a shiver down his spine- being choked by Tooru was a whole different scenario. 

Oikawa noticed the pleased look on Iwaizumi's face and had the decency to blush, a disbelieving smile growing on his lips. "Iwa-chan, are you _enjoying_ this? Oh my god, you are! Iwa-chan is dirty!"

Instead of answering, Iwaizumi twisted his head slightly and bit into Oikawa's neck, and began sucking. Oikawa's grasp on Hajime faltered, a gasp leaving his throat as a hand moved to Iwaizumi's head. Taking advantage of his freedom, he moved a hand down to Oikawa's crotch and palmed his hard on, before gripping it tightly, drawing a moan from his boyfriend's throat. 

Grunting, Tooru lightly kicked Iwaizumi, knocking his balance just enough to flip them. "Oh no you don't."

Hajime, now underneath Oikawa, stared up, admiring his lover's face. He was truly beautiful, and definitely out of Iwaizumi's league, not that he'd ever tell him that. He had soft pale skin, unmarred, so different to Iwaizumi's own tan scarred skin. His eyes were large and a warm chocolate brown, framed with lashes so long and black Iwaizumi swore they were fake. His teeth were straight and white, his lips always a rose pink colour, and his cheekbones were so sharp he would be lying is he said he wasn't afraid he might cut a finger on them one day. Hajime lay limp underneath Tooru, unable to do anything than simply smile at him, relishing in the small happiness they'd found in each other. 

Oikawa's mouth popped open as he looked at Hajime beneath him- _he was actually smiling_. With teeth! He felt his own lips pull into a wide grin as he looked at Hajime, realising just how beautiful his Iwa-chan really was. "I'm glad you don't smile a lot."

"Why?" Iwaizumi's grin faltered- was it not nice? 

"Because then everyone would see how gorgeous you are, and I'd be fending off people every hour of every day." Tooru pouted, leaning down slightly to brush his lips across Iwaizumi's. "I don't want anyone else to have you, you're mine."

Iwaizumi grinned again, kissing Oikawa again, enough to make him slightly breathless. "Wouldn't want anyone else anyway."

To prove his point, Iwaizumi lifted his hips and rolled them against Oikawa's, resulting in a low groan from both of them. He did it again, and Oikawa met him halfway, pushing his hips against Iwaizumi's with more force, hands stationed by Iwaizumi's head as he continued to grind roughly against him, only leaning down to crush his lips against Hajime's, their moans getting tangled up in each other. 

Hajime whimpered, rutting his hips desperately. "Oikawa, _please._ "

Tooru stopped rolling his hips as he settled between Iwaizumi's legs, his lips never leaving his boyfriend's skin. From his lips to his neck, all the way down his now exposed torso as he pushed his shirt up, before stopping at the waist band of his jeans. Iwaizumi raised his hips with a whine, and Oikawa laughed as he began to slip them down. "Needy."

When the jeans were pulled down enough, Oikawa mouthed at Iwaizumi's erection through his boxers, sending a shiver down his body. One of his hands found its way into Oikawa's hair and he tugged, voice low with need. "Don't tease me."

Snickering, Oikawa pulled down Iwaizumi's boxers and freed his erection, eyeing the beads of precum appreciatively. He wrapped a hand around it and pumped slowly, tightening his hand just enough to rip a gasp from Iwaizumi's throat. He licked a stripe up the underside, smirking slightly as the hand tugged rougher in his hair, and stopped at the head, his tongue trailing in small circles over the tip. Then, without warning, he sunk down on him, taking as much into his throat as he could at the one time, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. 

"Jesus fuck, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi gasped, his hips bucking. Oikawa held him down at the hip with a hand as he sucked, mindful to let his teeth scrape just a little bit, the way Iiwaizumi liked. "Shit, you feel so good."

Blushing slightly at the praise, Oikawa steadied himself and sank down even lower than before, concentrating on his breath as he felt Iwaizumi take up all the space in his mouth, the tip almost touching his throat. It was a bit painful, his jaw aching slightly in protest, but the string of profanities spewing from Hajime's mouth was worth it. Tooru sucked as hard as he could, each time sinking down to the base of Iwaizumi's cock, his tongue swirling across the skin teasingly. Hajime was whimpering, his hips trying to buck aimlessly, his voice breathless as Tooru picked up speed. With each bob of his head Hajime was closer to the edge, the warm building of pressure in his gut mounting a dangerous high. "Tooru, I-I'm going to-"

Tooru silenced him with an extra hard suck, and then suddenly Iwaizumi was coming, a loud guttural moan ripped from his mouth. He closed his eyes, hips rocking with the waves of his orgasm, hand holding Tooru in place as he swallowed everything Iwaizumi had to offer. After he was done, Tooru freed Iwaizumi from his mouth with an obscene _pop_ , wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His other hand was wrapped around his own dick, pumping hard and fast. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, gripping tighter as the pressure begun to build, and was surprised by another hand joining him. 

"Iwa-chan?" He questioned, opening his eyes just a slither to see his boyfriend in front of him, lips already heading towards hi neck. 

Iwaizumi grunted and bit into Oikawa's neck, sucking hard as his hand wrapped around Tooru's dick and pumped it. Oikawa whimpered, moving his free hand up his own shirt to pinch at his nipple, the sensitivity causing him to roll his hips with a gasp. Hajime picked up speed and then Tooru was bucking his hips, desperate for release, fingers harshly squeezing at his nipple. 

He came with a loud cry of 'Hajime!", eyes fluttering as his orgasm rolled through him. Finally, he slumped against Iwaizumi, breath laboured and a smile on his lips. "That was some training."

Iwaizumi gave a gruff laugh and placed a kiss on Oikawa's head. "Not sure its HQ approved, but it certainly was...interesting."

"We should definitely do that again." Oikawa said, brushing his lips over Iwaizumi's softly, mindful of the stitches. 

Iwaizumi smiled against Oikawa's lips, then placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Definitely."


End file.
